


Ashes Ashes

by sexualising



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualising/pseuds/sexualising
Summary: SPOILERS FOR IWFix-it fic we all deserve after infinity war.





	Ashes Ashes

Thor goes for the head

 

No one dies

 

Everyone lives

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoy


End file.
